


Poltergeist

by JooniesWinterFlower, RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Background Relationships, Bullying, Closeted Character, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Feelings Realization, Foster Care, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Partying, Polyamory, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/JooniesWinterFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: Finn Balor didn't want to move to New York with his little sister to yet another foster home, yet at his new high school he feels drawn to resident grunge bad boy Seth Rollins and his trouble maker of a girlfriend Violet Giliath
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross, Angel Garza/Charly Caruso, Austin Theory/Jake Atlas, Baron Corbin/Ember Moon | Athena, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), John Morrison | Johnny Nitro/Taya Valkyrie, Kana | Asuka/Carmella, Lita/Trish Stratus, Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace, Mandy Rose/Otis Dozovic, Michelle McCool/The Undertaker, Pac | Adrian Neville/T. J. Perkins | Manik/Courtney Rush | Rosemary, Raul Mendoza/Original Female Character(s), Sarah Bridges | Crazy Mary Dobson/Rowe | Erik, Shotzi Blackheart/Taynara Conti, Sonya Deville/Paige | Britani Knight, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Self Indulgence

"Maybe this time will be different" Becky said, hugging closer to her older brother Finn. "You say that every time" Finn replied, though he did try and smile at her. Seventeen years of this. Moving from foster home to foster home, leaving behind friends Becky made, leaving behind a boyfriend in Texas at one point. You see, Finn and Becky were often forced to leave, whether they'd refuse to leave each other behind or Finn being blamed for stealing because he had a shoplifting strike in his records.

Life hated them.

"It will be different this time" Beth Phoenix, their long time social worker, said. "I went out of my way to find a foster family that would take both of you. Trish and Lita will be better than the last one"  
\----  
"Did you hear? Lita and Trish are getting two more kids" Violet told her boyfriend as they sat on the roof of their apartment building 

"Hope they aren't losers" Seth replied taking a swig of the beer he'd stolen from his fridge."Like your brother?" Violet quipped, taking a drag of a cigarette. "You're so mean yet so right" Seth cackled, kissing her, the scent of beer and cigarettes normal to them. 

"You're still in trouble for stealing?" Violet asked. "Beyond it" Seth rolled his eyes. "I could give less of a shit, they aren't my real parents"

"What if they kick you out?" 

"Please, they would never. They loooove me," Seth drawls sarcastically "They just want what's best for me" Seth mocked his adopted mother's words from that morning when he'd gotten busted stealing his phone out of her purse.

"Your such an asshole, babe" Violet laughed 

"Eh you love me anyway" Seth replied kissing her again

"Guilty as charged" Violet kissed him deeply, the two quickly becoming heated, laying under the stars.  
\---  
"This place is huge!" Becky jumped out of the car and tripped, giggling. "Calm down" Finn helped her up. "Easy for you to say grandma" Becky stuck her tongue out as a beautiful blonde woman exited out of the house, looking (for a lack of another word) very motherly. "You must be Finn and Becky. I'm Trish" Becky immediately hugged her.

"Hi!" Becky said excitedly "Thank you for taking us" 

"Yeah thanks," Finn muttered from beside her, still wary of yet another set of foster parents that would probably treat them like shit, no matter how nice that they seemed at first.

Trish laughed. "Not a problem" she turned to Beth and said "Lita took the boys and Sonya out to give these two some time by themselves, just so they can get adjusted" 

Beth nodded, and took Finn over. "I promise this will be better. If you need anything, you have my number ok?" Finn found himself hugging Beth tightly, only letting go when Becky grabbed his hand. 

"I hope neither of you two mind sharing a room?" Trish asked. "Our oldest son needs our guest room to study so you'll have to share with our other son and daughter"

Finn shook his head. "That's fair" Trish relaxed, smiling. "I always wanted a sister" Becky jumped next to him.

\- The next day -

"This is the part I dont like...another new school" Becky murmured to Finn as they neared the doors of Brooklyn Academy "A private one this time" Finn whispered back 

"Just stay away from Rollins, Violet and his disciples and you'll be fine" Sonya told them "See them there? Sonya pointed to a group hanging out in the quad, A boy with long, dark hair, clad in a leather jacket and skinny jeans seemed to be holding court with 2 other boy and a girl.

"Disiples? Who does he think he is?" Finn asked. "Pretentious asshole. His brothers and sisters are pretty much the only reason I go over to their place" Sonya growled.

The blonde by Rollins' side caught Finn's gaze and sarcastically blew a kiss. "Bitch" Sonya spat out before turning to Becky. "Since you're a sophomore, I can't give you a tour but my friend Bayley can"

Not even a second after Sonya said that, a young girl with a side ponytail walked up waving. Becky squeezed her brothers hand and said "Good luck"

Finn only nodded, watching Bayley hug Becky and the two run off. "She'll be fine" Sonya tried to assure him. Finn took a breath and tried to relax, being shoved out of the way by a redhead. 

"Move it" he said with a thick Australian accent. "Fuck off Murphy" Sonya growled. Murphy laughed and ran off, being followed by a brunette boy who ignored them, the blonde from earlier, Violet, Finn guessed, and Rollins: who put out a cigarette on the wall.

"You're all lucky you haven't gotten expelled!" Sonya yelled, Violet flipping her off while walking away. "They're...crazy" Finn could only say. "Seth was a good guy before his ex-boyfriend cheated on him, he basically lost it" Sonya shrugged. "C'mon, Raul and Joaquin wanna give you a proper hello"

Raul Mendoza, Finn and Becky didn't get enough time to talk to him, as he'd immediately ran downstairs with a armful of heavy books. ("Honors classes" Trish explained) Joaquin Wilde on the other hand had connected with Becky, apparently sensing that Finn didn't want to talk to him ("Wants to be a dj. We told him he needed to graduate first" Trish's wife Lita had sighed)

Sure enough, Joaquin was on his laptop and Raul was taking notes. "Yo brothers" Sonya sat down. "Hey Sonya. Hey Finn" Joaquin smiled. Sonya smiled back, Finn sitting down next to her. "How long have you guys been here?" he asked. Raul held up five fingers, not even looking up.

"We'll help you" Sonya smiled.  
\----  
"Did you see the new guy?" Violet asked Seth as they sat down to lunch

"I saw you blowing kisses at him, because of course you had to flirt" Seth responded slinging his arm across her back as they waited for Murphy and Austin 

"I wasn't flirting, he was staring at us, the least I could do is make it worth it for him" 

"New guy is Finn Balor," Austin says dropping into a seat at their normal table in the back corner of the cafeteria "He and his little sister are Lita and Trish's new brats" 

"What do we know about him?" Violet asked 

"Not much," Murphy chimed in "He's very Irish, plays football, as in soccer, and is in Honors Math and History so he's not an idiot" Violet made a face and looked at the table where Finn was sitting with Sonya. "What can we do to show him we run this piece of shit?" she muttered. "We can't do anything physical or we'll get suspended" 

"Throw his shit in the trash?" Murphy said, Austin giving him a look. "What are you a ninth grader?" "Mess with his sister?" "No, we'll definitely get expelled....the best plans take the longest to figure out" Violet shrugged. "By the way, Mark and Michelle are leaving for Florida so you guys can stay at my place"

"I'm still grounded remember?" Seth snorts 

"Since when do you actually listen to your parents?" Murphy

"Since they threatened to take me on vacation with them instead of leaving me home like I want, I gotta tow the line for a bit or I'm going to end up stuck sharing a room with both my brothers for a week"

"I can stay with you if you want?" Violet offered, "As much as I want that, Roman would tell them and I would be in more trouble than I already am" Violet nodded and held his hand. "If Irish doesn't stop looking" Murphy muttered, the other three turning around to see that Finn Bálor kept glancing at them, the bell signaling that lunch was over.

Murphy and Austin walked out, Seth stopping by the table Finn was sitting at. "Take a picture, it'll last longer"

Finn scowled at the other boy's remark "Who does this tosser think he is" 

"Like I said after Drew McIntyre broke his heart he got mean. He used to be really sweet, the whole situation fucked with his head. Best thing to do is just stay out of his way, though it may be too late for that. You're on his radar now"

"I'll fight him" Joaquin said, Raul hitting him with a math book. "No, you won't, I am not going going to be your back up!"  
\----  
"You don't mind walking home yourself right? Raul has a study group, Joaquin has basketball practice and I promised your sister that I'd be there for her soccer tryout, so you'll be by yourself with Lita" Sonya asked. "I'll be fine" Finn said. Sonya smiled and walked away. 

"You're even more adorable up close" 

Finn jumped, seeing Violet standing behind him, smoking and having a evil look in her eyes. "Don't you have a boyfriend? What are you doing chasing after me." Finn says "Hasn't he had his heart broken once already?"

"You have no idea what your talking about. Don't presume you do. Seth knows I'm his, Don't you dare compare me to McIntyre." Violet spat at him as she crushed her cigarette under a high heeled combat boot. "I would never cheat on mon petit chaton, he's my soulmate"

"Then don't bother me or my sister, I've been hell just trying to protect her from people like you, so unless you want me to break your boyfriend's nose, stay away from me" Finn growled. 

Violet looked at hiim for a couple of seconds before grinning. "You do have a bite, I'll keep you in my thoughts Finn Bálor" she brushed her hair back and walked away


	2. White Noise Drowning

"Sonya can't come over for dinner, she's helping out with her new foster brother and sister" Seth's adopted sister Paige said, the stupid British accent she had ringing out. "Don't care" Seth yelled from where he was sitting against the wall. "I wasn't talking to you, you fucking brat" "Paige! Watch your mouth!" Stephanie McMahon, their adoptive mother said. "No, she's right, I'm not a part of this family" Seth got up to go to his room. "Yes, you are. I raised you since you were four" 

"And you've done a great job" Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed his leather jacket. "I'm gonna see Violet" "You are grounded, you are not going anywhere" 

Maybe a while ago, Seth would have listened...but not anymore. Not after what he said. Just thinking about it was enough to make tears start.

"You're not my real mother, you mean nothing to me!"

"You don't mean that Seth. I know you've been through a lot in the past year but we're your family and we love you" Stephanie tried to get through to her youngest son again

"Speak for yourself" Paige muttered causing Seth's face to twist in anger for a moment "I'm only going to Violet's. Mark and Michelle are home, can I please go?" Seth tried his best to be polite, knowing it was the best way to get what he wanted

"...be back by nine if you can" Stephanie said softly, allowing Seth to walk past her. "Why do you make excuses for him?" he heard Paige ask, though he walked away enough to not hear a response.  
\----  
"Seth, please just a eat snack you are way too th-not filled out" Michelle caught herself, looking at her foster daughter. "It's ok Michelle, that was a rumor that wasn't true" Violet said, drawing in her notebook.

"Thank you, Michelle." Seth said politely. 

Seth always liked being at Violet's house. Her foster parents, were actually pretty awesome. Mark and Michelle never treated him differently even though they knew all the bullshit Drew had put him through last year and they were very supportive of he and Violet...they were the only ones who actually thought the two teens were good for each other. Mark had even taught him how to ride a motorcycle and the two had been working together fixing up a beat up old bike for Seth.

"You excited for Florida?" Seth asked. "Very. It'll be great to get out of this city for awhile" Michelle answered, smiling. "Though I am gonna say this Seth, don't do anything to make Stephanie and Hunter more upset with you, they care about you" she grabbed his shoulder. "They just don't understand"

"Then help them understand" Michelle said. 

"Okay, I have a bleaching kit, do you still wanna go with this blonde streak thing" Violet asked. Seth thought about how much his "family" was gonna hate it and grinned.

"Hell yeah"  
\----  
"Raul, put the book away. No studying during dinner" Trish said, ignoring Joaquin throwing his own notes at Sonya. Finn stood by himself, still feeling uncomfortable around everyone while Becky had practically imprinted on Trish. "You okay?" Lita asked. Finn nodded. 

"We're not going to hurt you" Lita said. "I've heard that alot" Finn shrugged and went upstairs, trying to keep tears from falling. "You okay?" Finn looked up when Joaquin sat next to him.

"I'm just...it's a little overwhelming" Joaquin nodded. "I get that, Raul and I have been protecting each other since we were eleven. Last "foster" dad we had was an asshole, we ran away, Trish found us in a ditch, took us in. Took a while to trust her and Lita, but they were the parents we needed. You can trust them"

"That helps a little" Finn relaxed a bit. "I think I'm just on edge with Rollins and his girlfriend" Joaquin nodded in understanding. "They're insane definitely but Sonya, Raul, and I? We're even crazier" he grinned. Finn smiled a bit, maybe he'd be able to stay until he was eighteen.  
\----  
"You dyed your hair blonde?" Paige deadpanned the minute Seth walked back in. "Fuck off" Seth muttered, heading to his room, stopping when he saw Ruby, Paige's twin, digging through his closet. "Ruby" the green haired teen jumping in the air and turning around. "I-I...you have band shirts and all of mine are too tight...I just want bigger ones"

"You know if you were anyone else I'd be losing my shit right?" Ruby was the only one of his siblings he actually got along with. 

"Yeah but you love me so...." Ruby grinned back at him. 

Seth nudged he out of the way and started handing her the shirts he didn't wear as much anymore. "Next time ask instead of just rooting though my stuff okay?"

"I promise" Ruby hugged him. "Thanks sis...bro? I don't know your pronouns right now" Ruby giggled. "She, her. Don't worry" "Good" Seth smiled, his phone buzzing. "Do me a favor?" he looked at his sister. "Roof?" "Roof" "Go ahead and see your girlfriend and shitty friends" Ruby teased.

Seth rolled his eyes and opened his window, heading up the fire escape.

Seth climbed up on the roof and immediately rolled his eyes at the sight of Austin and Jake Atlas making out next to a cooler of beer. "Can you guys save that for when I'm not around please." He says scarcasticlly. 

"Like we haven't been subjected to you and Violet sucking face before." Jake rolls his eyes at the other boy 

"But Austin is like...my brother or something so its gross" Seth whined

"Deal with it" Austin said, Jake kissing his head. Seth rolled his eyes but was happy the two were able to have some time together. While Jake was openly gay, Austin was still in the closet with being bi, though rumors were around thanks to his former friend Andrade Cien Almas. 

Jake understood that and was willing to hide their relationship forever if it meant Austin was mentally okay. "Sup?" Murphy came up with Violet behind him, her blonde hair down dyed with the ends black and purple

"So what are we gonna do about this new kid" Murphy asked 

"Something that won't get me expelled, you know I'm on thin ice after Drew. The only thing keeping me at school is my grades. I'm too smart for them, they can't touch me, but if my grades drop or I get in another fight I'm done and my parents will actually kill me" Seth explained

"Is operation Violet dances available?" Murphy said. "Because you gotta admit her stripper impression is great" Violet stared at him for a few seconds before saying "Why are we friends with you?" 

"How about making him bomb his classes?" "Too easy" "How about nothing?" Jake spoke up. "Be nice to him, don't do anything wrong for once. Paranoia will eventually get to him" Austin grinned. "I knew I had a reason for loving you"

"I like it." Seth smirked evilily "And I can't get in trouble again if I don't actually do anything" 

"You're such an asshole, Chaton" Violet returned his smirk with an michevious grin of her own

"Hey! I'm only an asshole to those who deserve it" Seth replied

"God you are a shitty liar" Austin chimed it


	3. Lonely Gun

"Day two of school, the gloves are off!" Becky jumped next to Finn as they walked into the courtyard. "I'm in honors classes, the gloves have been off" Finn rolled his eyes but put his arm around his sister, watching Raul kiss a blond girl and smile. "Yup, when Raul says study group, he means hanging out with his girlfriend who's in the study group" Joaquin grinned, as he, Finn, and Sonya sat down, Becky running off to meet with Bayley and another girl with blue hair.

"I know you said to stay away for a week but I can't" a girl with purple dip dyed hair said; sitting next to Sonya and kissing her. "I have to meet your new brother! I'm Paige, Sonya's girlfriend" Paige held out her hand, Finn shaking it. "Ugh, Seth" she growled when Seth and his disiples walked through, catching a brunette wearing glasses staring at Austin.

"I should tell Jake it's never gonna happen" Sonya deadpanned. "You have a problem with Rollins?" Finn asked. "He's my brother" Finn blinked with surprise. "What did he do to have you hate him"

"He treats our parents like shit, first of all. It's not like I don't understand that some shit went down with him and his ex but he went batshit fucking crazy" Paige ranted 

"Not only did he and his lackeys beat this shit out of Drew and Dolph, Seth lit Drew's car on fucking fire" Sonya added

Finn paled. "He set his ex's car on fire?" "Yup, damn lucky his family didn't press charges but he changed that night. Next thing we know, he's dating Violet. I think she enabled it" Sonya muttered. 

"And she said she'd keep me in her thoughts" "What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" "I've just started feeling okay around you guys, I wasn't going to say anything" "That's fair" Joaquin shrugged, the bell ringing.

Finn walked into his honor's history class surprised to see of all people Seth himself sitting in a middle row, thick black glasses perched on his nose. 

"Everyone take a seat." Mr Bryan said sternly "Its project time" 

\-----

An hour later Finn walked out of class in a daze. Seth Rollins?! He was partnered with Seth on a project that was worth half his fucking grade for the semester, what was he going to do?

"Finn? You look like you're going to throw up" Sonya looked concerned as Raul sat him down. "He got paired with Rollins for our history group project assignment, the one that's worth half our grade" 

"WHAT?!" Sonya yelled while Joaquin's jaw dropped. "Why me?" Finn groaned miserably. "Awww cheer up. Not everyone gets to work with me" The four all looked to see Seth standing there.

"What do you want?!" Sonya barked 

"Hey, before you make assumptions...you guys know the one thing I don't fuck around with is my grades. College is my ticket away from most of you losers so it's not like I'm not going to do my part" Seth held his hands in front of him. 

"As much as I hate to admit it...Rollins is right. He's a delinquent but he doesn't fuck around with his grades. He's on track to be valedictorian" Raul reluctantly admitted 

"Listen, Balor I just want to get this done so I can ace history." He passed Finn a piece of paper. "Here's my number and address, come by my place tonight and we can get started"

Finn took it, fighting the urge to trash it as a girl with bubblegum pink hair jumped on Seth's back, blew a raspberry, and laughing as Seth walked off with her clinging to him.

"Liv Morgan. Our resident Harley Quinn, she's pretty crazy and dating Seth's other sister Ruby" Sonya explained

"Is everyone he hangs out with crazy?" Finn asked seriously 

"Yes." the other three said in unison

\------

"Hi Livvy" Seth reached back and balanced the girl on his back 

"Why ya talking to the loser brigade, Sethie" Liv asked poking him with a wrapped blue lollipop 

"Project" he huffed "Hope Balor isn't a complete idiot. I don't really wanna do this fucking thing all by myself l"

Liv placed her head on his shoulder. "Do ya want me to sic Sarah on him?" "...Not yet" Seth laughed, dropping Liv off at her Biology class and watching as she joined her twin Jamie at their table. 

"Want to bail?" Violet asked joining him in the hallway. "Can't though I have news. Guess who got paired with Balor for a honors history project?

"That's...interesting" Violet said with a thoughtful look 

"I feel like you have a plan I'm not aware of when it comes to Balor" Seth tapped his girlfriend's nose 

"He's not bad looking, I will admit" Violet wrapped her arms around Seth's waist as they walked toward her locker 

"Queenie, please" Seth rolled his eyes "I'm not blind, I can see that. But what has that got to do with us?"

"I know you, how you look at him when you think we're not watching...it's how you used to look at Drew" Violet muttered, fixing her black lipstick. Seth's brain stopped working for a minute. "Is it that bad?" 

Violet giggled. "Your bisexuality is pretty obvious sometimes but that's ok" She kissed him. "Besides, you haven't looked at another boy like that since we set Drew's car on fire"

"I will admit I find Balor attractive, who the fuck wouldn't. But I'm with you now" Seth kissed her forehead "I wouldn't ever..." 

"I know that, mon petit chaton" Violet interrupted him "But that doesn't mean we couldn't both..." she trails off

"Drew didn't understand. What makes you think Balor will?" Seth asked, wary of putting himself out there again. He didn't have to be poly. Violet was enough for him.

"I have a feeling" Violet smiled. "But I won't force you" she carassed his cheek, relaxing him. The two heard fighting coming from the end of the hall. "What's happening?" Violet stopped her friend Shotzi. 

"Almas started a fight" The green haired girl explained. Violet and Seth looked at each other and said in unison. "Austin"

Seth bolted down the hallway toward the gym after Shotzi told him where they were. When he got there he saw Austin and Almas pushing and shoving each other with Murphy trying to pull Austin back 

"Not here at school, man. Its not worth it man, it's not, you know its not" Everyone present could hear Murphy trying to talk his friend down. 

"He just doesn't want everyone to know the truth." Almas yelled

"Back off!" Seth yelled back, Almas grabbing at his jaw. "Little bitch is too much of a coward" Austin growled and tried to get out of Murphy's grasp. "What's going on?" Finn walked up. "Stay out of it new kid" Almas snapped. "No, I don't think I will" Finn shrugged. "Stay out of it or you'll be next" 

There was a pause before Finn punched Almas in the face.

"What's going on in here?" A southern accented voice yelled 

"Nothing, Coach Styles" Finn immediately said "Almas just had a little accident" he continued, using his natural charm to defuse the situation 

"Come on, let's go" Andrade's friende Zelina and Angel grabbed him and got him out of there before the coach could realize he'd started the confrontation 

"Get to class, all of you"

Murphy dragged Austin away to calm him down, while Violet grinned at Finn. "Nice job Irish" Murphy said over his shoulder, Finn noticing Austin's hand briefly brushing against Jake Atlas'. 

"Maybe you aren't completely lame" Seth raised an eyebrow. "I've been in my fair amount of fights" Finn shrugged.

"Obviously, Almas didn't see that coming" Seth grinned, the bright smile catching Finn off guard, it was so different from the sarcastic smirk or angry scowl he'd seen previously gracing the other boy's handsome features 

"Shit I gotta get to math" Finn scooped up his backpack 

"With Miss James?" 

Finn nodded at Seth's question

"Come on, I have her now too, she's one of the few teachers in this hellhole I can stand, she's real cool" Seth told him as the two boys headed to their honors math class Seth pulling out his phone to text Violet

Mon Chaton: Alright Queenie, Maybe Irish isn't that bad. 

Queenie: Should I say I told you so now or later


	4. Jokes On You

Finn laughed at Seth's imitation of their science teacher as the two boy walked toward Seth's apartment building. Okay so maybe Rollins wasn't that bad, he thought to himself. The dual haired teenager had obviously been though a lot according the the rumor mill at their school, and yeah he could be an asshole if he felt like it but Seth was also funny and smart and dare he say...cute.

"Hey Seth!" A girl with green hair waved from a kitchen counter, Paige giving him a dirty look. "Hey Ruby" Seth replied. "Who's your friend?" A woman with long brown hair asked, Finn guessed she was his mother. "This is Finn Bálor, we got paired up for a history project" Seth explained. "So we're heading to my room" 

Finn swore he could cut the tension with a knife. "Okay, don't do anything you're not supposed to" Seth rolled his eyes and headed down the hall. "So...can I ask why Austin hates Almas so much? I won't tell anyone"

"I actually already talked to Austin and he said it was okay if I told you" Seth opens a black painted door and leads Finn into his black and gold decorated bedroom. The walls were covered in band posters and a small bulletin board with pictures of Seth and various friends pinned to it.

"Austin is bi," Seth tells Finn bluntly "He's not out because his dad's an asshole. Almas knows and has been threatening to out him"  
"Seriously?" Finn felt angry. "Yeah...you don't have a problem with it right?" Seth sat on his bed. 

"Absolutely not, I'd be a hypocrite' Finn muttered, Seth raising an eyebrow. "Almas's friend Zelina tries to get him to knock it off, but until Austin comes out, he's gonna keep doing it" "How did he even find out?" 

"They used to be really close, them and Almas' cousin Angel. Called themselves Triple A. They fell apart after Austin heard Almas calling him alot of biphobic shit. At this time they wanna kill each other"

Finn shook his head and looked at the board, seeing Violet in most of the pictures, except for one hidden behind one of Seth with two guys, it was of Seth kissing a boy that looked like he could be his brother. "Who's this?" He took the picture down and showed it to him.

Seth sighed "I didn't know I still had that, that's Drew McIntyre, my ex" Seth took the picture, ripped it in half and threw it in the trash. "I'm assuming you've heard the rumors about me?" 

"Some..." Finn admitted 

"That I'm the crazy ex boyfriend? That I set his car on fire?" Seth shook his head. "I don't know why I'm about to tell you this, there's only 4 people on this planet who know why I set Drew's ride on fire." 

Seth flopped down on his bed "He threatened Violet" Seth said softly "Nobody messes with Queenie. She's my best friend, my fucking soulmate and he threatened her because he knew she was in love with me"

"So you set his car on fire?" "No, I separated myself from him after he ripped out my heart" Seth deadpanned. "I was depressed, Queenie could only help me so much. I after a while realized that I needed to mentally break away from Drew, luckily for me, I get my best ideas drunk" 

Finn chuckled a bit.

"Drew's mom found the text messages with the threats and agreed not to press charges against me, if Queenie didn't press any against him." Seth explained "Not even my siblings know the whole story. Paige and my brothers think I'm insane. Ruby just gives me the benefit of the doubt like they always do" 

Both boys turned as a knock sounded on Seth's door and Violet let herself in "I was bored. Can I hang out if I don't interrupt the studying?"

Finn was surprisingly nervous at the presence of the other teenager. Violet was actually more intimidating then Seth in some ways. 

"So what are you talking about in here?" She said as she curled up on Seth's bed like she belonged there 

"I told him about Drew," Seth told his girlfriend 

Violet cursed in french and then English "That bastard. He broke mon chabon's heart and then had the nerve to try to break us apart"

Finnn looked down. "I'm really embarrassed I was intimidated by you guys. I really didn't know that you went through so much shit" Seth shrugged, messing around with a black drumstick. "Like I said, only a few actually know...consider yourself a honorary friend of ours." "I definitely need friends that aren't my sister and foster family"

Violet smiled. "Can I ask two more questions?" "Shoot" "Why did Austin grab Jake Atlas' hand and why is Buddy your friend?"

"Jake and Austin are together. Have been for almost a year. Jake is cool with staying under the radar until Austin graduates and isn't living with his dickhead of a dad." Seth explained 

"Buddy got his heart broken by his ex Alexa Bliss, when her and herr friend Nikki Cross got together" Violet continued "Seth, Austin and Buddy all went though their bullshit at around the same time so they just...gravitated toward one another."

“Misfits of the world, unite" Seth said with a smirk

Violet giggled. "Yes, yes they did" "It's us against the system, always will be" Seth hugged her close, Finn briefly imagining sitting on the bed with them. "We've never done anything super illegal, everyone thinks we're crazy because Austin and Buddy beat up Drew after they found out what he did" Violet shrugged.

"And where do you fit in" Finn asked her. 

"Seth and I have been best friends since my parents adopted me and I moved into the building." Violet leaned up and smacked a kiss against Seth's lips. "He's my little kitten and me? I'm his Queen" Violet laughed again and the sound sent a shiver down Finn's spine. 

Finn didn't know what he was getting into becoming friends with these two but he was for sure going to enjoy the ride. 

"What about you Balor? You know practically everything about us. What about you?" Seth asked 

"Its been just Becky and I since our parents passed away in a car accident years ago. We didn't have any other family in Ireland so they kept us here." Finn sighed. "We used to get in a lot of trouble. Shoplifting, graffiti, fighting shit like that. Nobody wanted to put with the two of us so they just kept shipping us from home to home. And now we're here"

"I'm sorry about your parents" Seth said, sounding genuine. "It's okay" Finn shrugged, his phone buzzing, taking it out to glance at it.

Lita: Need you back here by six

"Foster mom says I need to get back" "I'll give you a ride, got a motorcycle from Queenie's dad I've been wanting to try out" Seth got up, Violet following his lead. "It was nice talking to you Finn Balor" she said, kissing his cheek.

Finn blushed to the max, ignoring Violet's giggling. Seth grabbed keys from a black vase and led Finn out. Ruby gave a peace sign at the two while Paige and two other boys completely ignored him. "Where you going Seth?" A bald man who Finn assumed was his dad asked.

"I'm just taking my bike and giving Finn a ride home" Seth told his adopted dad 

"Can that hunk of junk even carry you and another person?" The redheaded boy said meanly, causing Paige and the other boy to laugh and Ruby to punch the boy in the arm. "Stop being a dick, he didn't even say anything to you" 

"Mark and I finished it last night. It just needs a paint job. His brother is gonna do it if I work around the shop to pay it off" 

"Seth you know I don't like you hanging around that place" Hunter told him "You'll just get into trouble" 

"Good thing I'm working and not just hanging out then" Seth snapped back."Listen, Lita wants Finn home by 6 so I gotta go, you can call Mark or Michelle if you want to but my bike is fine" 

"Dad was just saying what a hard worker Seth is" Violet interjected "I'm allowed to ride on Seth's bike and my parents would never let me ride with an unsafe driver or on an unsafe bike"

"Violet? When did you get here?" Paige asked. "Your better twin left their window open, don't interrupt me again" Ruby cackled. "I can just call Raul and not get you in trouble" Finn muttered to Seth. 

"It's fine, I've been grounded so many times I might still be when I'm twenty seven" "Because she's the only person you treat with any kindness" Paige yelled. "Oh, so fuck Buddy and Austin right?" "That's not what I meant-" "Paige, shut up" The other boy said

"All of you quit." Hunter said "If Mark is sure your bike is safe then you can go Seth, just be careful" 

"I'm eating at Violet's Michelle made my favorite to celebrate finishing my bike, so I won't be back till curfew" Seth told him

Hunter sighed and rubbed his beard. "Fine, but you better be in this apartment at midnight Seth. Don't play with me. Your lucky you have a vehicle at all"

"Sorry you had to see that" Seth said to Finn. "It's fine, I've had worse arguments with worse people" "I just wish they would let me breathe. Roman and Jon, my brothers, don't get why I act out" "At least you acknowledge you have a problem" Finn smiled softly. 

Seth grinned back, jumping when two helmets landed in front of them, seeing Violet leaning out her bedroom window. "Use them!" She yelled

"Thanks Babe! Be right back" Seth blew a kiss up at her while Finn waved almost shyly. Both boys got on Seth's bike and he headed toward Lita and Trish's building. When they got there Raul and Sonya were out front with Trish getting ready to go in. 

"Thanks for the ride man," Finn told the dual haired boy 

"Your welcome, We didn't get to work today so maybe tomorrow? You can just come to Violet's I work better there." Seth told him 

"Yeah for sure, see you later" Finn agreed 

Finn blushed as Seth winked at him before revving up his bike and heading home.

"I don't know how I feel about you hanging around Seth Rollins" Trish immediately says "That boy is trouble"

Finn's mouth twisted as he defended Seth "He's not that bad. Just been though the ringer. Maybe he wouldn't be as bad if more people believed in him, hes an honors student too you know" Finn brushed past them and into the building, wondering to himself how he'd change his tune so quick.


	5. Let's Set Fire To The Streets

Violet was sitting in her living room, listening to Slipknot and writing in her journal. She knew Seth had something towards Finn, she just didn't want to make him panic. Her phone vibrated, showing a couple texts

Mon Chaton: Dropped off Finn, think he hated the ride lol  
Austin: I'm outside your place

Violet frowned at Austin's text, getting up and walking over to her door. Austin was hugging himself, sporting a black eye and several bruises on his arms. "Oh my god!" She pulled him into her apartment. "What happened?" "Andrade told him about me" Austin shrugged, looking completely miserable. "I'm calling Seth, just lay down"

Seth hightailed it back to Violet's as soon as he got her message, he was gonna fucking kill Andrade the very next time he saw him. 

"Is he okay?" He asked Violet as he came in her room 

"Shh mon chaton, he's sleeping it off. I gave him something for the pain" Violet told him as they went to sit in the living room while Austin rested in her bed. 

"I called Jake and Buddy, they'll be here soon. Andrade needs to be handled. I'm done playing with his ass" Seth said angrily

"What can we do to not get expelled? If you get into a fight..." Violet shrugged. Buddy came in, clearly out of breath. "Does that asshole not get that Austin's dad could have done much worse?" Seth growled. "We need to teach him a lesson" "I'll help, I only have one strike against me" Buddy said

"Are you sure? At this point..." Seth started to say

"You can't afford to get involved Seth" Buddy told the other teenager. "Andrade isn't worth you losing your whole future. Let me beat his ass. For Austin" 

"*We*are gonna beat the shit out of him" Jake said from the doorway. 

"Jake...." Violet started 

"I know I'm not part of your crew but I want in on this. Andrade is a piece of shit who needs to learn he can't just do whatever he wants. What if Austin's Dad had killed him?"

"No, don't do that for me" Austin spoke up, Jake grabbing his hand. "I have to, he went too far" Violet looked at Seth, being reminded of when he justified beating up Drew for her. 

"I'll talk to my parents about you staying with us for a while' she tried to smile at Austin. "Guys, stop babying me, I'm not a child" "Yes, you are" Buddy chuckled. "I'm sixteen not twelve" Austin muttered

"We can't just let him get away with this." Seth said as he calmed down. "Andrade has no idea what he did" 

"You guys are gonna do what you want" Austin says pouting "Just don't get in fuckin' trouble" 

"Who's getting in trouble?" All the kids froze as Violet's adopted father walked into the living room 

"Dad, can Austin stay in the guest room? Andrade outed him to his Dad and the asshole beat him up and kicked him out" Violet asked

Mark blinked for a few seconds before nodding. "Of course he can...and I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear you five planning a murder" "Four actually" Buddy said. "And we're not planning a murder, just a statement" Seth added. 

"Uh huh" Mark obviously didn't believe them. "You're going to owe me Seth" "A guess a few more hours to my shift wouldn't hurt"

"Yeah, I would plan on being at the shop at 7am on Saturday" Mark tells him "Kane is gonna paint your bike this weekend so I'll give you the keys to the red Harley before you leave tonight as a loaner"

"Right on. Can you keep my parents off my back? They still think I'm getting into trouble, even at the shop" Seth replied 

"Again? Yeah I'll go down in a minute and talk to Hunter and Steph" Mark assured the teenager "If you weren't a good kid you wouldn't be half married to my daughter you know that right?" 

Seth and Violet both blushed at Mark's teasing tone "Dad. Please" Violet says 

"What!? It's TRUE. You two have been attached at the hip since you were 5." Mark laughter at the teens discomfort.

Violet groaned and grabbed a pillow to hide her face. Seth's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to glare at it. "Fucking Roman says I need to come back" "Go ahead, I'll call you later" Seth pulled Violet into a kiss, ignoring Buddy's gagging noises.  
\----  
"You're late" Roman deadpanned the second Seth dumped his keys down on a table. "My friend just got outed to his asshole of a father and beaten so sorry I dropped everything to make sure he was okay. Not that you care"

Roman closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I'm not fighting with you right now" "Good idea, probably the only time you've ever acted like a brother to me"

"Shut up Seth" their other brother Mox said. "Nah. Perfect Roman Reigns, thinks he's the shit because unlike the rest of us, his biological family loooooves and adores him"

Mox shook his head and growled. "You're a fucking asshole" "Takes one to know one right?" "And we all wonder why your parents don't reach out. If they're not dead, they got rid of you because you're a broken piece of shit"

"Mox!" Roman shouted "That was out of line" 

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" Ruby shouted, going to hit Mox but getting pulled back by Paige 

"This is why I hate all of you cept Ruby" Seth said quietly. "She's the only one who doesn't hold what someone else did TO me AGAINST me" 

"I'm going to sleep at Buddy's. Tell them okay Ru?" Seth said before slamming out of the apartment 

"Let me go" Ruby says quietly before walking over to Mox and slapping him before anyone could stop her. 

"You're a fucking terrible brother" She tells him. "I have to agree with Ro, that was too far" Paige said. "He's an asshole but you did not have to bring his PARENTS into this"

"Oh that's where we draw the line?"

Roman shook his head. "I try to understand him, he pushes us all away because we don't. Starting now, we need to be patient with him. He's going towards a ledge that he'll fall off of if we don't help him. Understand?"

Ruby nodded immediately, glaring at her twin. "I can't do that Ro. Not yet" Paige hugged herself. "Not ever" Mox growled. Roman sighed and rolled his eyes.

Ruby waited until the two left, before hugging Roman. "I knew you didn't hate him"

"Don't get me wrong he's an asshole but most of us haven't given him a reason not to be." Ro hugged Ruby back "It might take him a while to trust me again but I have to try"  
\--------  
The Next Day 

"Thank God its FRIDAY!" Mike Mizanin screamed as they all filed into Brooklyn Academy the next day, his girlfriend Maryse and his best friend Asuka both rolling his eyes at his antics 

"Lita and Trish read you the riot act about hanging around Rollins and his crew, huh?" Sonya asks Finn

"They really aren't that bad" Finn says reluctantly "And it was only Seth and Violet that I technically hung out with." 

"Better you then me" Raul says on a laugh. "Yeah because you're partnered with your girlfriend" Joaquin teased. "Shut up" Raul hissed. "Where is Rollins and his two psychos anyway?" Sonya noted Violet was by herself. "Sick?" Joaquin shrugged. "Want me to ask?" Finn spoke out loud.

"If you want to"

Finn walked towards the gothic teen, relaxing when she looked up with a smile. "Hey" "H-hi" Finn stuttered. "Where's Seth?" "He...needed a day off" Finn could tell there was more but didn't want to push it. "It was a very...bad night for him"

"Is he okay?" Finn asked worriedly

"He got in a bad arguement with one of his brothers, asshole said something he shouldn't have. Seth is at my Dad and Uncle's shop working today to blow off steam" Violet explained "You can text him if you like, he said for me to tell you to come by my place tonight and you boys can work on your project" 

Finn nodded and hesitated for a moment before asking "Do you wanna eat lunch up on the roof with me since the others aren't here?" Violet smiled softly. "I'd love to"


	6. Come For Me

"So how long have you lived here?" Finn asked, sitting down, trying to not panic looking down. "Since I was five, parents gave me up. I don't really remember them" Violet shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. Mom tried reaching out to them, they asked if she would pay them" she rolled her eyes. "No love lost there" 

Finn chuckled darkly. "Becky still believes we have family out there, eventually I gave up on having to tell her the truth" "You getting close to turning eighteen?" "Six months" Violet nodded, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Seth and I have a couple months to go, our birthdays are a week apart. We'll graduate and leave this city as soon as we can"

"Any colleges you thinking of?" Finn picked at his jacket. "Full Sail University. My cousin went there. You?" "UCLA probably?" Finn shrugged. "I was so focused on protecting Becky I never really thought about it"

"One of my cousin's boyfriends went there, I think you'd like it" Finn wondered what she meant by 'boyfriends'. "Do I intimidate you?" Violet tilted her head. "A little bit, but I can see you're a good person" Violet blushed. "You're a flirt y'know that?"

"Not really," Finn said as he ducks his head to his his own blush. "Just telling the truth" 

"So you and Seth have been friends for a long time huh?" Finn asked 

"He was the first person I met when I moved in our building" Violet says "We had just turned 5, cause like I said we're only a couple days apart. Seth's older brother pushed me when I was on the apartment's playground and Seth was my hero and, we've been partners in crime ever since" 

"Seth's brothers aren't very nice are they? I met them and the redhead…man he seemed like a real asshole" 

"Fucking Moxie" Violet spat "Yeah he's a dick, I don't know how his girlfriend puts up with him. Renee is a real goody goody"

"He has a girlfriend?" Finn raised a eyebrow. "Right? Dumb luck is what I say" Finn shook his head. "Roman though...he and Seth used to be really close" "What happened?" Violet took a drag of her cigarette before answering. 

"I don't know. They became distant before Drew. I know Seth was upset with Roman's biological family reaching out, he...it's a touchy subject"

"Ugh, I shouldn't tell you all this. Seth's family...his biological one that is, they abandoned him when he was 3, Stephanie is a nurse and they just...left him at the hospital when he was sick. On the other hand, Roman's parents died when he was little but he has cousins and shit that stay in contact with him." 

"Roman kinda...rubbed it in Seth's face that he still had family" Violet explained shaking her head. "Then Seth came out and....it was just a lot for him to go through all at the same time"

"Has he ever apologize?" "If he has, Seth has never told me" Violet shrugged, her phone buzzing. "We should head back down before anyone notices" Finn nodded, Violet stepping on her cigarette, walking a bit before tripping; Finn immediately catching her. "Thank you handsome" Violet grinned. "Uh-uh" "I'm kidding" she giggled, straightening up his jacket. 

"Do you act like this with everyone?" "Only people I think are cute" she winked as they walked into the hallway, Finn almost immediately being grabbed away by Joaquin, Violet laughing.

"Violet. Can we talk?" Angel Garza walked up. "Stay away from me" Violet glared. "I know what happened to Austin" "Let me guess, your cousin told you and you thought it was funny?"

"No! Never. I was never fine with what he was doing" Angel cursed in Spanish. "I doubt that" "I know Humberto follows you guys everywhere. Imprinted on Austin apparently. He told Andrade to stop, Andrade wanted to go out with a bang" "Austin's father could have killed him"

"Listen we knew Austin's father was a homophobe but we didn't think that would happen" Angel defends himself "Me and Zelina never woulda let Andrade do this if we'd known. Aleister almost broke up with her over it." 

"Give me one reason you and Z shouldn't get what Andrade has coming to him?" Violet said angrily. "Let me talk to Austin, if not him Seth. I'm as angry as you that this went on for so long" Violet stared at him for a few seconds, she really just wanted to punch him and walk away but something told her that Angel was being genuine...

"I'll talk to Seth and Austin later, if neither of them want to listen to you, you can talk to me. That fine?" Angel nodded. "This better not have another way to torment Austin, I mean it" Angel nodded again. "Charly's friend, that Flynn girl, gave me a warning, lots of swearing" he shuddered.

Violet nodded, walking past him and pulling out her phone  
\------  
Seth scowled at his phone, being greeted by multiple texts from Roman and one from Violet. "Whatcha looking at?" TJ Perkins leaned over, trying to look at his phone. "I feel like you were less annoying when you were in your dabbing phase" TJ's boyfriend Adrian Neville, though he preferred just Neville, shoved him, TJ landing on the ground of the motorcycle shop with a yelp.

"Idiots. Both of you" Seth smirked. "Careful lad, we might be your in laws if you don't scare off Vi" Neville pointed at the two-toned teen, TJ getting back up. "If he hasn't by now I don't think he ever will" 

Seth mockingly laughed at them, the door opening, none other than Roman walking in. "What the fuck? TJ said out loud. "I was looking everywhere for you Seth" Roman said. "Well you found me now leave" Seth tried to head the back, Roman grabbed his arm. "Look, I'm sorry about what Mox said, even Paige thought it was too far"

"Do you think I care what that bitch thinks?"

"She's our SISTER, Seth! Don't call her a bitch" Roman shook his head

"OH, like I'm her BROTHER, but she looks at me like I'm worse then the dirt on her stupid goth boots?" Seth shot back "This is supposed to be one of the few places I'm safe from all of you, so if you're here just to lecture me some more, don't waste your breath, just get out" 

"I'm not here to lecture you Seth, I just want to talk." Roman says calmly "Give me ten minutes of your time. If you don't like what I have to say...I won't ever step foot in here again"

Seth thought it over for a long moment debating the idea of just kicking his brother out now vs hearing him out.

"Fine. Ten minutes" Seth finally said. He turned to TJ and Neville. "Can you guys go to the back?" TJ nodded and jumped down from the counter, Neville giving one last glare.

"I'm sorry about what Mox said last night. If I knew what had happened to Austin and that you were making sure he was ok, I wouldn't have made you come home" Seth laughed darkly. "I thought I was a bad influence on him?" Roman swore interally: this was gonna be a long time.

"I never meant that" "Yeah right...just like you never meant to tell me you wish you had a brother that wasn't a sociopath when I had a panic attack after I tried to tell you why I set that asshole's car on fire?"

"You had just set a fucking car on fire with..." 

"Don't say anything other then her name or this conversation is over" Seth said seriously 

"You and Violet had just set a car on fucking fire! Excuse me if I was just a little distracted" Roman tried to explain

"He threatened her!" Seth yelled "He thought we were fucking behind his back and he threatened to hurt her if she didn't stay away from me. He was the psychopath not me"

"I-I didn't know that" Roman stuttered. "You never bothered to ask" Seth tried to not start crying. "I needed my brother and you...you made me feel worse"

"Seth-"

"DON'T. You didn't want to make me feel better then why are you bothering now? You made it perfectly clear you hate me" "I don't hate you Seth-" "Sociopath. Remember?"

"I'm sorry!" tears filling the older boy's eyes "I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry I was such a shitty big brother. I'm not asking for forgiveness, fuck knows I don't deserve it. All I'm asking for is a chance. A chance to get to know you for real this time. A chance to be the brother I should have been" Roman implored.

Seth looked at Roman, the oldest wishing he could tell what he was thinking. "Let me get Austin situated first...I'm going to hold you to this Ro" "That's all I'm asking for"


	7. Criminals

"So your idiot brother...the same brother who acted like an ass for two years...is wanting to repair your guys relationship?" Violet bit at her pen, looking slightly unconvinced. "You think it's a bad idea?" Seth asked, stirring his coffee. "I think I'd rather trust a shark with a chainsaw than him" Violet pointed the pen at him. Seth laughed softly. "How's Austin settling in?" "Pretty good, Mom went out to get new bed stuff for him...her and Dad are thinking about adopting him"

Seth grinned. "That's great! Didn't you always want a brother?" "I had Rose and Ember, but yeah. He's basically my little brother already"

"So are we going to the Halloween dance?" Seth asked as he spun in Violet's desk chair lazily. "Of course. It's one of the few fun things that happen at that hellhole of a school" Violet says

"Matching costumes or no?" Seth replied. "Not this year babe, I want to be Sindel and there's not really a match to that for you"

"Marvel it is then" Seth grinned. "Nerd" "Nothing wrong with being a nerd you nerd. If I remember correctly, you called Ember and you two spent two hours ranting about Mortal Kombat 11 and 'how they ruined Sindel'" "Tais-toi gamin" Violet stuck her tongue out. "Rude"  
\----  
"FUCK YEAH" Joaquin yelled, startling Becky and Sonya. "Joaquin Michael Wilde! Language!" Trish scolded. "Sorry mom. But guess who's deejaying the Halloween dance?" "Oh good lord, they picked you?" Trish looked like the news was actually causing her pain. "YES!" Lita laughed. "Congrats but you are still going to study and do your homework like usual"

Joaquin saluted and went upstairs, Finn watching with amusement. "Halloween dance?" Becky poked Sonya. "Yeah, it's exclusively juniors and seniors though" Sonya smiled. "Oh" Becky looked down. "Well, one of you guys can take her. Can't you take a plus one?"" Trish said. "I'm taking Austin" Raul said apologitically. "I'm taking Paige and Joaquin's taking Scout" Sonya added

Becky turned and glared at Finn. "Fine. I'll take you...awful awful brat"

"BEST BROTHER EVER!" Becky yelled. "I gotta call Charlie and talk about our costumes" she said as she ran off.

Finn's phone went off with a series of texts, looking at it the Irish boy blushed at the picture of Violet and Seth cuddling on the boy's bed

Seth: We're bored, come hang out.

"Can I go out for a few hours?" Finn asked "My homework is all done"

Lita looked at him with a knowing smile. "Does Seth Rollins have anything to do with it?" "Uhhhh" "I've been through this love struck phase three times before. I hope you don't let him hurt you"

"I've been through heartbreak many times so I learned how to avoid it" Finn shrugged. Lita nodded. "Be back by eight thirty or nine. It's a school night" Finn nodded in response, grabbing his books and heading back to his room.

"I don't like him hanging around them" Trish said. "Hey. Wasn't I worse than them when I was with Matt? Or Edge" Lita raised an eyebrow and smirked. Trish glared and smiled at her wife  
\----  
"Sup Irish?" Finn was greeted by Buddy at the door. "Should I be concerned Seth's parents aren't here?" "Nah, date night. Seth was allowed to let us over as long as the big dog was here"

"Big dog?" "Our brother Roman" Ruby, Finn remembered her...(them?), walked up. "He's so protective we started calling him that in middle school"

"Plus he's like….huge" Liv says with a giggle. "Seth and ViVi are in Seth's room."

Finn walked back to Seth's bedroom and peeked his head into the door only to blush brightly at the sight of the pair making out on Seth's bed.

They were both so beautiful and Finn couldn't help but have crushes on both of them. God his life sucked. Of course he would end up crushing on a boy and girl who freely admitted they were soulmates. Irish luck his ass.

"Shit!" Violet looked up and got off of Seth, the latter looking unbothered and smirking. "I didn't see anything" Finn assured them. "Any reason why you guys invited me over?" "We were wondering if you're going to the Halloween dance coming up" "Yeah. I'm taking the hell spawn named Becky"

Violet laughed. "You figure out a costume yet?" "John Wick probably, I like the movies" Finn shrugged. "You?" "Sindel from Mortal Kombat and he won't tell me what Marvel character he's doing" Violet mock glared at Seth, who proceeded to kiss her hair.

Finn looked away from them, feeling slightly awkward. "Sethie" Paige knocked at the door. "Mom wants to talk to you" she held out her phone. Seth glared suspiciously and followed her out. "Didn't she hate him?" Finn asked Violet. "I have no idea what's going on with her and Roman trying to be nice" Violet leaned forward and grabbed Finn's hand.

"You settle in well with Trish and Lita?"

"Getting there, their nice I guess. Trish sure doesn't like Seth much."

"Yeah, she used to volunteer at the community center. Seth's parents tried to force him into some dumb troubled teens program when all the shit with McIntyre first went down. She saw a lot of Seth's worst up close and personal" Violet explained as she tugged on Finn's hand until he sat on the bed with her

"Why is Lita so cool with him then" Finn asked "She had no problem in me coming over here"

"Lita's best friend Jeff used to work at my Dad's shop before his music career took off. She doesn't mind Seth cause she knows my Dad would never let Seth work at the shop or date me if he were really trouble"

"How bad was he before he got with you?" Finn asked. There were so many people who either really hated Seth or were at least trying to say nice things about him. "Really bad...he was...spiteful. He....outed Paige for being bi before she was ready...trust me I made him regret that. Other times he acted out...he ran away for a day came close to failing every single class. I finally had it and told him he needed to stop or I would cut him off, god I had never seen him break down like that"

"Then he set Drew's car on fire" Finn said with understanding. "Yeah, and then I told him I was in love with him"

\----------

"Yes, Roman is looking out for us."

"I trust you, I just want you kids to have someone older around just in case" Stephanie told him "Tell Roman to use his credit card to order you guys some food. We'll reimburse him"

"Cool, Buddy, Finn, Austin and Jake came over" Seth told her

"That's fine, just order a bunch of pizza" She told him "I love you, Seth"

"Yeah, love you too Mom" Seth mumbled before hanging up, causing his siblings to all look at him in shock

"You called Mom, Mom?!" Paige exclaimed

"You told her you loved her?!" Roman added

"Don't make a big fucking deal out of it" He grumbled "We all promised to do better right? Me included" Ruby looked like they were enjoying their favorite soap opera, Liv grinning from ear to ear. "Stop it" Seth pointed to her, Liv cackling in response. "I have to get going" Finn walked up.

"Irish you got here twenty minutes ago!" Buddy yelled from the living room, sitting next to Jake who was running his hands through Austin's short hair. "Stay for a while longer? I like hanging out with you" Seth ignored the loud Australian.

Finn looked at him for a few seconds, catching Violet's blue eyes with his own.

"Okay"


	8. Nocturnal

"Why are you wearing eye liner?" Roman asked joking while Seth was barely able to sit still enough for Paige. "Black will look good around those contacts Violet got him" Paige shrugged, brushing back her raven hair, her own eyes completely covered with black eye shadow. "The way you two get into Halloween" Stephanie shook her head. 

"It's the best holiday" Ruby yelled from her bedroom. 

Paige ran a comb though her brother's freshly dyed auburn hair "This is as close to the picture you showed me I could get without bleaching your hair first" 

"I'm sorry." Seth blurted out in response "I regretted it as soon as I fucking said it Paige I swear" 

Paige huffed before tapping him on the head with the comb "I won't say it's okay because it really fucking isn't and that was the worst fucking thing you've ever done to me, but I forgive you"

Hunter looked from his son and daughter, looking surprised. "Since when do you apologize to her and you forgive him?"

"We're trying to be better siblings" Roman explained "We all made a deal not to be so damn mean to each other" 

Hunter looked at each of his children thoughtfully before grinning "That's good. That's real good you guys" 

The wholesome moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Stephanie opened it to reveal Violet dressed in a purple and black body suit and a long black and silver wig. "Hey Mrs. Helmsley"

"Wow Violet...that's an interesting costume" Violet smiled and did a little twirl. "Thanks. Sindel has always had the perfect blend of gothic and badass" "Sethie will be done in a minute!" Paige yelled. "I'm never going to get used to my children talking about Seth without adding a few curse words"

Violet giggled. "My mom always said that it takes time to heal wounds in families but they still heal none the less" Stephanie nodded in agreement. "I was just thinking about last year...when he..." she trailed off but Violet exactly what she was talking about. When Seth had run away after a bad fight with Hunter.

"I know I haven't always been...approving of your relationship Violet but...you brought him back to us" Stephanie said touching the teen's shoulder. 

"I love him" Violet responded softly "I'll do anything to keep him safe and happy"

"I know you will" Stephanie replied just as Seth walked back in the room shrugging his way into a battered leather jacket

"Oh my god, you went ginger" Violet exclaimed. "Like it?" Seth pulled her in for a kiss. "It's definitely gonna take some getting used to...your eyes" Seth grinned , the contacts he was wearing looking like small rings of fire

Violet got a good look at the t-shirt he was wearing, it was black with a familiar symbol on it. "You're the fucking Dark Phoenix" she grinned. Seth laughed. "Yep! Told you I wasn't gonna be a Marvel hero" Violet kissed his cheek. "C'mon we're meeting Buddy, Jake, and Austin there" Paige walked out, dressed like a fallen angel while Ruby was wearing an dark pixie outfit.

"Liv made me get it. We were Harley and Liv last year and Jamie and their boyfriend Alex called dibs on them for this year" she crossed her arms, pouting. "Aww you look adorable" Seth cooed. "Bite me"  
\----  
"Becky, if you don't stop moving this bow isn't going to stay in!" Sonya yelled. "It wasn't my idea to be a powerpuff!" Becky stomped her foot. "It was Bayley wasn't it?" "Yeah..."

"Sup Irish?" Buddy walked up to Finn (he very reluctantly decided to go John Wick) wearing a simple t-shirt that said "This is my Halloween costume" 

"Nice costume" "Sarcasm I can tell" Buddy bit into a candy bar. "I don't really like Halloween but I'm always outnumbered and have to celebrate it"

Finn chuckled, watching as Sonya's friend Mandy finally pinned Becky's bow to her hair. "Good god. Austin and Jake look like a wedding cake from Star Wars" Buddy laughed from next to him. Jake was wearing pretty much anything that looked like galaxy patterns while Austin was wearing a brown leather jacket, jeans, combat boots, and a red mask attached to his belt.

The group turned at the sound of a motorcycle and watched as Seth's newly painted black and gold Harley pulled into the school parking lot. Seth and Violet pulled off their helmets as they got off and strode up to the rest of their friends "Now the party can start!" Seth exclaimed with his familiar witch like cackle

"Holy shit you're a ginger. What the fuck." Austin gaped as Finn looked the pair up and down with a blush. They both looked so hot, this was not helping in his efforts to not crush on the gorgeous boy and girl. 

"Don't you look sexy as fuck, Irish" Violet said obvious in her admiration of the all black suit the other boy was wearing.

"Hey! Stop flirting with my brother" Sonya crossed her arms. "Just because Paige is giving you another chance doesn't mean I won't be watching you"

Seth shrugged. "Fair" Sonya glared at him, softening when Paige ran up and kissed her cheek. "Do I flirt?" Violet turned to Finn. "A bit" "Damn. Not like it's a bad thing" She winked, grabbing Seth's hand and walking into the gym that was blasting BTS. Buddy smirked at Finn. "What?" "Nothing. Just a question you don't have to answer. You're bi aren't you?"

Finn stuttered. "I won't say anything. I've practically raised Austin better than his old man ever did. You notice looks"

"Do you think they know?" Finn gestures toward Seth and Violet 

"Seth? Maybe? He's been focused on his own life lately. Especially since he started trying to get along with his family again. Violet? Definitely. That girl is smarter and more observant then anyone except Seth gives her credit for."

"So what do I do?" 

"You can trust them you know. They're both assholes but obviously you've been adopted by them. They won't fuck with your heart"  
\------  
Finn found himself sitting at a table most of the time, silently wishing he wasn't there. Hell, he'd be okay with helping Trish and Lita hand out candy. But sadly, he loved Becky too much. Watching his little sister run around with her friends Charlotte and Bayley (Bayley's best friend Sasha was sick) dressed as the Powerpuff Girls was adorable.

"Goddamn heels" Violet sat down next to him, drinking from a flask. "How did you sneak that in?" "I have my ways" She winked. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"I don't like parties or dances. I'm only here because no one else could take Becky" "You're a good brother to her" "I try" Violet smiled. "Well if you get bored just come over to our table. We're by your brother and his...interesting DJ outfit. Can't miss us, Austin is hissing at anyone who looks at him funny"

"Sure" Finn followed her over to the other table where Seth was arguing lightheartedly with Ruby "It is too a costume!" Seth said sticking his tounge out at them. 

"Its a lazy costume" Ruby smacked him on the arm "it's your last Halloween dance and this is what you came up with?" 

"Hey Irish," Seth said as Violet sat on his lap and Finn dropped into a chair next to the pair "Looking good" he said with a flirty smirk

“You too” “Bullshit” Buddy coughed. “You wear that shirt every year” “I hate Halloween that’s why” “Buddy you didn’t bring anyone?” Liv asked. “No. I’m fine babysitting” Austin flipped him off in response. “Be careful with the punch. I heard Garza spiked it” Paige spoke up. “He’s not here” Austin spoke up. “Said he’s taking Charly out instead” 

“You’re talking to him again?” Violet smiled. “His cousin follows Seth everwhere and...I kinda missed him” Austin looked down. 

“Ew” Ruby deadpanned. “Save that grossness for your sister”  
———  
“Austin has a sister?” Finn asked Seth while they were by the snack table. “Techically yes and no. They’re close but not related, her name is Austin too so it’s really funny”

“...is her last name Flynn?” “Yeah” “I know her then, Raul’s girlfriend” “Didn’t know that” “Yeah...it’s weird. They act like I’m their brother but...I still don’t feel like I’m part of the family”

"I'm assuming that's normal for you?" "Yeah. Becky always hopes for the best, I try to be careful" "Sounds like you've been through a lot" "You have no idea"

Blue eyes met brown, Finn looking down and blushing, seeing Violet dancing with Liv, distracted. 'I might not get another chance' he thought to himself.

Before he could regret it, Finn turned around, grabbed Seth's face, and kissed him.

For a moment everything froze. Both boys in a feedback loop of shock before Seth started to respond, kissing the other boy back.

"What the fuck?!" Raul yelled out pulling the two boys out of the private little world they'd sank into.

"I…I gotta go" Seth stammered before he ran out on to the dance floor toward Violet, grabbing his girlfriend 's wrist he pulled her off the floor and out of the school entirely. 

"Finn, what the hell was that? Did Rollins just cheat on his psycho girlfriend in front of the whole school?" He asked 

Finn realizing that Raul thought Seth had kissed him first explained "I kissed him."

Paige let out a small gasp. "I need to get out of here" Finn ran, ignoring Sonya yelling for him to stop. He needed to explain himself, he had to

I'm sorry. I don't know what happened  
Seth?  
Seth plz let me explain  
Seth  
I'm sorry  
I wouldn't hurt Violet like that

Finn was close to having a panic attack, he felt like he was going to pass out. Why did he do something so stupid? Why didn't he make sure no one else was looking? His phone buzzed, making him jump for it, reading three words that felt like a stab to the heart.

Leave me alone

Suddenly it hit him how alone he was. Becky didn't need him anymore and Seth didn't want him. And if Seth wanted nothing to do with him...then Violet...he got up and numbly got up, hugging himself and walking home; even though if he was honest, it wasn't his home. He just lived there because he was a charity case

\---------  
"Mon Chaton, calm down" Violet wrapped her arms and legs around Seth as they sat on the roof of their building "He kissed me. What the fuck, what the fuck. Violet, Queenie I swear I didn't do that shit on purpose. I've always told you you are all I need." 

"Babe, breathe. I know who you love. But you can't deny you may have feelings for our irish friend as well" Violet said as she ran her fingers through Seth's hair 

"But..." Seth started to protest 

"I like him too" she told him in a whisper "At first I was just messing with him but...I like him too and I think he likes both of us."

"I told him to leave me alone" Seth mumbled "What if he's like...." 

"Finn Balor is nothing like that asshole, We haven't known him long but I trust in that" Violet said fiercely 

"So what do we do now? I just...ran out on him"

"We'll talk to him tomorrow, together" Violet kissed his head.  
\----  
Finn was laying down in his bed, utterly miserable. He had avoided Trish and Lita, immediately running to the room he shared with Joaquin and closing it. He felt like a idiot for letting himself fall for Seth and Violet, now that he thought about it...maybe that was what they planned from the beginning. Maybe Buddy and Austin had been in on it.

"Hey, you ok?" The bed dipped when Joaquin sat down on it, Finn shaking his head. The tears started again.

"I'm so sorry we didn't keep him from hurting you. We thought he changed" He got up and placed a blanket over Finn. "Never again. I promise"


	9. Fire

"Seth Rollins is a jackass, l feel really bad for the new kid" Maryse Outlett said to her friend Taya Valkyrie, walking down the school halls. "I thought he finally grew up. Guess not" Taya shrugged.

"I don't think he meant to be mean" Angel said. "Especially with Austin still newly out" Charly agreed, grabbing his arm. 

"I kinda admire it. Get too close to Rollins and he rips out your heart" Kiera Hogan laughed. "In front of the entire junior and senior classes? Kind of extreme" Her friend Tasha Steelz shook her head. "I don't think you can get anymore extreme than setting a car on fire"  
\-----  
"This is a bloody nightmare" Paige glared at two gossiping juniors. "Sonya won't talk to me about Finn and Raul, sweet and kind Raul, gave me the dirtest look and ignored me when I said hi to him" 

Ruby gave their twin a sad look and patted her arm. "Did you try talking to his girlfriend?" "Yeah, she said Finn was really upset, didn't sleep at all. Joaquin's staying with him right now. It's really bad."

"You don't think..." Liv said. "You don't think Sethie did this to hurt him right?" "No" Paige and Ruby said at the same time.

"Seth is trying to do better. He wouldn't. Why would he hurt Violet?" Ruby added. Sarah Logan, Ruby's best friend since they were eight, nodded.

"Violet owns that boy's soul" Sarah chimed in. "He'd never hurt her. We gotta be missing something, anyway everyone is saying Balor kissed him. So I really don't think we should be blaming Seth here" 

"I mean Finn looks at both of them a lot" Liv agrees "Maybe he just developed a crush, that's not Sethie's fault"

"Well Seth refused to come to school today, he's hiding out with Vi, somewhere" Paige added "Mom and Dad aren't happy about it but...you know Seth. He does what he wants" 

"I don't blame him really" Ruby says "Everyone is blaming Seth just because he's who he is. Irish kissed HIM when everyone knows he and Vi are inseparable, it's not fair"

"Because Seth charmed him" Sonya interrupted, looking annoyed. "Sonya..." "No. You and I both know that Seth has been targeting Finn since day one, I'm just surprised it took a couple months" 

"Shut up Deville" Mox walked up, surprising everyone at the table. "Seth hasn't done anything wrong and you can't prove it" Sonya looked at Paige. "Are you going to let him talk to me like this?" "Walk me to class Moxie?" Liv grabbed his arm and dragged him off, Sarah following them. 

"You know if I thought Seth was doing anything with plans to hurt Finn, I'd tell you" "Why are you defending him? He outed you! He put your parents through hell"

"He's my brother. I promised to take care of him" "Well Finn's mine and I promised to protect him from Seth...maybe we should take a break Paige"

"If that's what you want!" Paige yelled "Its not Seth's fault Finn caught feelings. All Seth was doing was being a friend" 

"This is the hill your gonna die on? Defending your piece of shit brother?" Raul said walking up to the pair.

"I'm the first one to say Seth is an asshole. He is. He can be mean and self centered and a right bastard. BUT he would never fuck with someone's heart. Not after Drew fucked with his. I believe that."

Sonya looked heartbroken. "Please don't do this to us Paige" "He's my brother. I have to protect him" Paige said sadly and walked away. Ruby giving a glare before following

\-----  
"How did you know that you were in love with Rosemary and Neville?" Seth asked TJ while he was under a motorcycle. "It honestly just happened. I met Nev at UCLA, he and Rose liked each other, next thing I know we're a triad. Why?"

"A...friend of mine kissed me last night, and I liked it. God, I think I'm falling for him, Vi too, it's just-" "Strange . Like your heart wasn't complete until you met him?" "Yeah. Exactly" TJ got up and wiped off his hands. "I say talk to him about it. I know you can do that" "Didn't you learn sign language for Humberto?" Tegan Nox, Rosemary's younger sister and Violet's other cousin, asked from where she was working on homework.

"Yeah." Seth says blushing "The kid was always trying to talk to me and he kept having to write everything down. I finally decided to just learn ASL for him. Why?" 

"If you can learn a whole other language, really you've learned two because you speak French for ViVi too right?" Tegan asked

"You know I do, make your point" Seth grumbled 

"She means your heart is bigger then you let on, boy" Kane walked over to the three of them from his station. "You like to pretend you're this badass who doesn't care, but anyone who takes the time to actually get to know ya knows you have a big heart"

"Plus you wouldn't be trying to repair your relationship with your parents, brothers, and sisters" Tegan added. Seth thought it over, they werr all right, he had put on a act for so long...

"I need to talk to Violet"  
\----  
"You're back from work early" Violet said, kissing Seth. "I had a talk with...is that Angel?" "He came by to see Austin, Humberto tagged along with" she smiled. "Who'd you talk to?" "TJ. About his relationship with Rosemary and Neville" "...and you think Finn is meant to be with us" "Yeah. It makes sense honestly" Seth smiled at Humberto when the fourteen year old hugged him, signing rapidly.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to hurt him" Seth said as he signed back to Humberto that he was fine. He was fine, or at least getting there.

"You didn't hurt anyone Mon Chaton, we didn't mean for this to happen. I shouldn't have flirted with him so much either...but I was drawn to him. I haven't felt that way since you" Violet said kissing his cheek and giggling at Humberto's disgusted face 

'Please stop' he signed 'Its like seeing my parents kiss' 

'Yeah, yeah no affection in front of the children' Seth both signed and said out loud 

"How are we going to talk to him, his family isn't going to let me anywhere near him. Paige texted me. Everyone thinks I made him fall for me on purpose" Seth explained, mouth twisting 

"I'll go." Violet says "Hopefully he'll talk to me" Seth nodded and kissed her cheek.  
\----  
"What are you doing here?" Joaquin scowled at Violet. "I need to talk to Finn." "Did your boyfriend send you?" "I'm my own person Joaquin, I don't do everything for Seth"

"Well Finn is really upset about this, I don't want him to get hurt" "I know and I promise you I won't hurt him" Joaquin stood there for a few seconds and stepped aside so Violet could walk in.

"Upstairs, first door on the left, you have thirty minutes" he muttered

"What are you doing here, come to fuck with me some more?" Finn said opening his door 

"I just want to talk" Violet said softly "Not about Seth, if you don't want to but about us"

"Us, there is no us" Finn replied letting the black dress clad girl into his room 

"I want to tell you a story and if by the end of it you want nothing to do with me and Seth then fine. We won't bother you for the rest of the school year." Violet pleads 

Finn nods as he sits on his bed "What's this story?"

"Once upon a time there was a little girl and a little boy. They were the very best of friends. Much to the disappointment of everyone around them. Everyone…the boy's family especially, thought that the little girl was a bad influence, that she made the little boy meaner. But the truth was the little girl just loved the boy very, very much. He was her soulmate. Fast forward a few years and the now not so little boy learned that he liked both boys AND girls,and while at first the boy's family was unhappy with this turn of events, they came to accept him for who he was...but the boy had another secret. He…no matter who he fell in love with, was always drawn to the girl, who had become his very best friend. Eventually the boy realized that he could love more then one person romantically at one time. He was deeply in love with his boyfriend but he loved the girl too. Eventually he tried to explain this to his boyfriend but it went horribly. His boyfriend accused him of cheating and threatened to hurt the girl if the boy didn't stop loving her" 

"Polyamory. You're saying Seth is Poly Bi and McIntyre lost his shit over it" Finn asked 

"Yes. Seth is very…very complicated he loves me. I know he does. But his heart is very, very big though he would prefer if no one knew that. Seth would never NEVER make someone fall in love with him on purpose. I don't think he'd even know how to...but Seth is also Seth. He's handsome and smart and funny and so very easy to love when he's not being a dick" Violet smiled softly

"But...you guys are...you mess with people" "I'm not going to lie to you, we did think about messing with you. But you defended Austin and we decided together to leave you alone. I'm very fond of you Finn Balor, Seth is too. He just freaked out"

"Why should I trust you guys?" Finn hugged himself. Violet caressed his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. It felt like Seth all over again but in a good way, like the universe pushed them together.

"Uh" was all he could say, his brain was refusing to work right. Violet giggled. "You're adorable" "I need to think about it" "Understandable. You know where to find us"


End file.
